Delicious
by Arciere
Summary: Alice is running late for tea, but when she arrives she finds Hatter alone, with March sick. Tea for two anyone? A fluffy moment between Hatter and Alice. One-shot.


**A/N: So, I know it's been forever since I updated TYA, but I'm really having a hard time finding the inspiration to write on it. Lately, I've found plenty for Alice in Wonderland, so this is what came of that. I've been so obsessed since I first heard of the movie... But that's another story. This one goes out to my darling Quinn, who is amazing. She first got me started with Alice. You should go look at her story, Curiouser, which is in my favorites... (if not, she's one, Lilith Evangaline...) I have to thank the authors of WCMI as well, since they gave me the idea for the bookshop and for Hatter's nickname for Alice. Enjoy!**

**Delicious**

"Oh, Mr. Hatter and March are going to kill me," Alice mumbled. She walked a little faster, trying to get to the long wooden table before it became terribly obvious that she was late. She was already on the path to Hatter's home, but it was so long and winding that she knew she'd arrive sometime around ten after three, which was very rude.

Alice almost started running, but rationalized that running would make her out of breath, and then she would be tired. She wanted to enjoy tea with the two, since she hadn't been able to visit them for a while. She'd only just made the permanent move to Wonderland, and she was busy trying to furnish her home nearby and establish her bookstore. Now she was late, and Hatter and March were sure to notice.

She was close now; she could see the little door off the path that led to Hatter's lawn. She quickly opened it and stepped inside, bending back down to make sure the door had latched before turning towards the long tea table. Alice quickly made her way to the table, noticing the mismatched crockery that was strewn everywhere, dotted with a few scones, biscuits, and other things to nibble on while enjoying tea.

"Alice, you're terribly late you know, naughty," Hatter said, smirking at the head of the table.

"I know; I'm so very sorry. I was so caught up in work that I left later than I wanted to. Forgive me?"

"Only if you sit right here," he replied, gesturing to the chair to his right, "and enjoy tea with me."

"Of course," Alice said, moving to the chair. "Where's March?"

"March was a little sick today, and declined his invitation. He asks your forgiveness and begs that you return soon so that he may share tea with you." Hatter smiled and then began pouring tea for his guest. "So, it's just you and me today. You don't mind?"

"Not at all, Mr. Hatter. I've missed spending time with you." Alice smiled at him, her cornflower blue eyes lighting up. She looked down, folding her hands in her lap; perhaps she'd been too forward.

"I've missed you too, Alice. You've been so far away lately, it seems. Sometimes I almost wish the Red Queen was still in power so that we could still be on our adventure together." One of Hatter's hands reached towards Alice's, but since she'd tucked her little palms away, he let it rest near her teacup.

Alice smiled, looking up slightly to glance at Hatter. He was smiling back at her, his eyes intently set on her face. She blushed and ducked her head, reaching for her tea.

"Alice?" Hatter asked, "would you like a scone? Or a crumpet?" He lifted a plate and offered it to her. She smiled at him and took a scone. "Of course, you'll need butter and jam," Hatter said, passing her little pots.

"Thank you, Mr. Hatter," Alice replied, taking the butter but declining the jam.

"You can call me Hatter, if you'd like. And you're welcome."

Alice hid a small smile. "Alright, Hatter."

Hatter smiled at her use of his nickname. It was an intimacy that he'd craved for a while now. Alice had grown into a proper young lady, even if she was a bit fanciful.

Alice buttered her scone, occasionally taking a sip of her earl grey tea. "Hatter? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Alice. What is it?" Hatter smiled into his tea, wondering what she wanted to know.

"Well, I wondered if you only make hats, or if your talents expand beyond that." Alice paused to breathe and reinforce her courage. "I know that you make such beautiful hats, but can you make other things?"

Hatter took a sip of tea, then set his cup slowly onto the table. "Well, I can make all kinds of things, Alice. I can make tea, scones, cookies, crumpets—"

Alice laughed. "That's not what I meant Hatter, and you know it."

"Do I?" Hatter asked, laughing along. "Well, how am I supposed to know what you mean if you don't say it the way you mean it? You just asked if I could make things besides hats. I told you I could."

"Now you're being deliberately obtuse Hatter," Alice responded, taking a sip of tea. Lifting her teacup towards Hatter, she continued, "I meant can you make things like scarves or dresses or other things like that."

"Why thank you Alice, I would certainly like to try your tea," Hatter said, pulling her cup from her hand and turning it so that his lips rested against the very same spot hers did. He drew a bit into his mouth, thinking that the tea tasted so much sweeter when it came past where her lips had been. His appreciation showed in the soft hum he made as he sipped. "Delicious."

Alice's eyes were wide when he looked up. Her cup was still near his mouth, since he simply shifted his gaze to her, and she slowly looked from the cup to his lips, and then to his eyes. They were warm and appreciative, and she almost couldn't catch her breath for a moment.

"You still haven't answered my question, Hatter," Alice said, withdrawing her hand and leaving her tea with him.

"Yes, Alice. I can make scarves and dresses. I also make vests and everything that I'm wearing now. Do you think the local tailor makes clothes this colorful? I would be all dull and lifeless if I didn't make my own."

Alice noticed that Hatter didn't let her tea go. In fact, he periodically took sips of it. "You know, Hatter, if you keep drinking from my cup, I won't have any tea left. I'm terribly thirsty, you know." She smirked, wondering if she could be as bold as Hatter.

"My dear, there are plenty of cups here. I happen to prefer yours."

"Well, I suppose we should trade then. It's only fair after all," Alice replied, reaching for his cup and taking it before he could move to stop her. Then she followed Hatter and turned the cup so that her mouth would drink from the same place his did. She took a sip, delighted when the sweet liquid met her tongue. It was strong enough that she could taste the English flavor, and had just enough milk to make it creamy but not too milky. She could also taste something slight, a hint of Hatter. It was lovely. She hummed her appreciation as her gaze met Hatter's.

He was looking at her intently, eyes wide. Alice imagined that she must have looked the same moments before when he was drinking out of her cup. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Delicious."

Hatter swallowed rather loudly before taking another sip of tea.

"Clean cup, move down?" Alice suggested, almost setting Hatter's cup down.

"Not today, teacup. I'm perfectly happy with this one." He smiled at her, sipping again.

"You know, I am rather fond of this one too." Alice smiled at Hatter, running her thumb in a caress over the handle of her cup. She moved her right hand from her lap and placed it gently on the table close to Hatter's. He pushed his hand a little closer, enough so that he could touch her fingertips.

"Alice, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking at him.

"Don't wait so long to come back."

Alice smiled, rubbing her thumb over the back of his palm. "Of course I won't, Hatter." She moved her other hand and rested it on top of Hatter's for a moment, then quickly snatched her cup and drank the last bit of tea. She smiled her Cheshire-Cat smile at Hatter's saddened expression before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He froze, then lifted his hand to his cheek as his eyes followed hers. "Thank you for tea, Hatter. I'll be back soon." Then she stood and followed the path back to the little door and onwards to her home. Hatter was still holding his cheek and looking after Alice with longing.

**I'm sure you caught the line from Burton's movie. It's rather obvious. ****Also, you know that reviewing always makes me happy, all the good, bad, and miscellaneous things that you want to say. I love hearing from you all. I'll be back soon, maybe. Hopefully.**

**-Arciere**


End file.
